1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carrier of the kind defined in the preamble of the accompanying claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A certain type of known baby carrier comprises a harness and a front piece which is carried by the harness and which forms a baby carrying pouch. The upper lateral corner portions of the front piece and its lower part are preferably detachably connected to corresponding nearby connecting points on the harness. The front peace is flexible and therefore shapes itself to some extent by lifting and folding under the influence of the weight of the baby carried in the pouch. The front piece is essentially comprised of a non-stretchable material, so as to provide comfortable support for the baby.
There is known in practice, however, a front piece which consists generally of a flexible essentially non-stretchable material, although this front piece is divided along a central vertical symmetry line. The adjacent edges of the front piece portions are therewith disposed at a horizontal distance from one another and are held together by lacing that extends along the nearby edges of said front piece parts. The lacing is formed by a series of through-penetrating openings or eyelets that are disposed along nearby edges of said front piece parts and a bight in a lace or cord whose both end parts extend alternately through vertically spaced holes in both of said rows, wherewith the ends of the laces cross one another repeatedly along the adjacent edges of the front piece. Lacing of the front piece can be adjusted to obtain different distances between said parts of the front piece, by tying together the laces at varying distances from their respective ends. Because the laces slide through their respective holes, the local width of the front piece can be varied as a result of the load exerted locally by the baby.
Although the greatest local load exerted by the baby promotes an increase in the corresponding local distance between said parts of the front piece, there occurs a decrease in the distance between said parts at other positions along the lacing due, to the distribution of load along nearby edges of these parts. This results in shaping of the front piece under the influence of the load exerted by the baby that can not be fully predicted, meaning, in turn, that although the front piece parts, which are mutually held together by the lacing, allow the front piece to shape itself so as to conform to the shape of the baby such shaping will not afford any additional comfort for the baby.